Fangirl Problems
by Zarina3908
Summary: Aang and Katara are trying to go on a date but what will happen when fangirls get in the way? My first oneshot and kataang story please review it would make me happy!


**A/n Yes I know I should be working on New Girl, but this was calling to me after I found a pic on Divantart about fangirls. So I asked my cousin about it and this is what we came up with. Enjoy! I decided to try my hand at oneshots! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

It was a peaceful evening in Ba Sing Se. The most romantic sunset in the world was working its gentle magic on the city. The war had ended two years ago and the underlying tension had left the quiet streets. In the city's the most popular tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, many people were sitting, just enjoying the peace, the tea, and another's company. Two such people were the Avatar and his girlfriend. They were sitting at a table near the door, not talking, just holding hands as they sat next to each other and watched the sunset, listening to the gentle hum of conversation behind them. Aang looked at the young waterbender and found her looking back at him with gentle love in her eyes. He smiled, Katara thought that even though the was now as tall as she was and two years older than when they first met his smile had yet to change, and she couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly a shy voice interrupted their little moment, "Excuse me, but are you Avatar Aang?" No, he thought of course I'm not because there are so many other guys with arrow tattoos on their heads, but he squelched those thoughts and politely said,

"Yep, that's me. What do you need?"

"Girls, it's him!" she called and a huge group materialized out of thin air, "Will you give us your autograph?" Fangirls, great just what he needed on this evening that was supposed to be just him and the love of his life. He peered quickly at Katara, who sighed and crossed her arms, a sign of displeased acquiescence.

"I promise to finish this quickly and then we can get back to our date," he said quietly.

"Fine," she replied under her breath.

An hour later he was still signing his name. He could have sworn these girls had multiplied. Oh great spirits save me from Katara's wrath he thought. Speaking of the waterbender she had her head hanging over the back of the bench seat in a way someone who didn't know her would mistake for sleeping, but her boyfriend knew her much better than that. The small crease between her eyebrows, the almost concealed frown, both signs of complete and utter displeasure, directed toward him.

All at once, she rose suddenly and stated stiffly, "It's getting a bit stuffy in here; I'm going to go out and get some air." The young Avatar watched her go; he was certainly going to catch holy heck when she got to him. He blinked and decided to defuse the situation ASAP. He stood and told the girls,

"I think that is enough autographs for now." They looked disappointed as he shoved, as politely as he could, through the horde of girls and followed Katara out onto the balcony. Instead of finding her fuming, as per usual, she was crying. He went out and stood next to her.

"What have I done this time?" he asked.

"I'm about ready to say to spirits with the whole thing, Aang," she sobbed.

"What?"

"You and me, we just aren't working. You always get distracted, and I know you're just trying to be polite because you were raised that way, but I wish one in a while you would just tell them to go away." She turned her head away from him as she said that, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"You should have told me that was what you wanted and I would have done it Katara," he said beginning to feel a little frustrated with his girlfriend.

"Why Aang? Why would you do that?"

"Okay Katara, that hurt, I love you more than anything in the world and you ask me why I would turn away a bunch of giggling bubbleheads for the only girl who actually treats me like a human being and not some kind of god? If that doesn't give you the answer right there, then maybe we should give up trying to be together." Katara watched the young airbender as he said this. He gestured wildly as he said this until he finally looked around into her eyes. "But just so you know Katara even if we do break up, you will always be my forever girl."

"I love you too Aang. I'm sorry, I guess I just got jealous." She said.

"It's ok Katara. Hey why don't we take a walk instead of going back into the Dragon?" In answer the girl gave him a quick hug and a kiss then held his hand. They then walked off into the moonlit streets of Ba Sing Se just like they had never had a fight.

**A/n So yeah fluff, fluff and more fluff right, from the girl who killed off the mother of her main character in Ch. 3 of another fic? Yep that be me! I began this a 1:06 AM and ended it at 2:20 AM. I seem to write more when I'm tired, I wonder why. So please review and tell me if I should do more stuff like this.**


End file.
